


Vision

by CitifiedDruid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitifiedDruid/pseuds/CitifiedDruid
Summary: A short story I came up with nearly two years ago. I do not think it is my greatest work, but I figured that it would not hurt to post here. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for your time.Written January 9th, 2017Posted November 8th, 2018





	Vision

*TAP*

“The table.“

*TAP*

“The chair.”

*TAP*

“The bed.”

The muttering man sat down on the bed and leaned his cane against the nightstand. He felt the soft sheets and contemplated the feeling.

“They were a very nice gift, weren’t they Angela? We always sleep so well on them.”

Silence prevailed throughout the room. The man sighed.

“Well, _I_ think they’re nice,” the man remarked, an edge of melancholy in his voice.

“You know, Angela, I think I’m really starting to get old. The other day I caught myself waxing nostalgic to Brian. I even said ‘Back in my day’! Bless his soul, he sat their patiently while I rambled on about my younger years and especially you. How we met, what the wedding was like, all the times I’ve said something stupid, the whole shabang.”

Still silence. The man laid down.

“I miss you. All the time. One day you were here, laughing at my stupid jokes, and the next thing I know I’m all alone. I never even got to see you go, not like that’s anything new. It… it’s hard. Brian visits all the time and tries to cheer me up. He brings Ann and the kids sometimes. Those little ones are living proof we did all right, Angela. Brian is a good boy and he found a good woman. And the kids are just little bundles of joy. But even with them, I feel like a part of me is just… gone. The silence here is maddening. I miss your footsteps as you went around the house doing the chores. I miss the soft sound of your breathing when went to bed at night. I miss the tender touch of your embrace. I miss you, Angela.”

Once more, there was silence. The man spread out on the bed that was too big for just him.

“We finally saved enough money for the operation. Brian and Ann helped us get last bit we needed. Of course, your sacrifices to help make it happen were the most important part. You worked yourself half to death, just for me. It won’t be perfect, but for the first time in 60 years, I will be able to see, Angela. When we first heard about it, I remember saying that the first thing I wanted to see upon opening my eyes was your face. I guess I will have to settle for a picture now.”

Like clockwork, silence again dominated the room. The man reached to his face and touched the bandages that wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. He then went for the knot at the back of his head. The time had come. He reached for a frame on the nightstand and put it in his lap.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

He undid the bandages and slowly opened his eyes. Even in the dimly lit room, his eyes took time to adjust. Finally, the blurry mess in front of him started to form a clear picture. He stared at it. In the picture were two people. The man was thin and tall with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes with a long scar across them. It seemed as though he was looking slightly away from the camera, as if he were lost. The woman was about a head shorter with red hair and blue-green eyes. The most distinguishing feature was a scar that nearly covered the left half of her face, which her hair somewhat covered. The one thing they had in common was that on their faces they both had the biggest smiles a human could possibly muster. It was their wedding photo. The man suddenly noticed water on the picture frame and searched for the source. He soon realized that it came from his newly uncovered eyes. After making this discovery, they only started coming faster. He soon found himself uncontrollably sobbing. Eventually, he started calming down.

“I haven’t seen anything in so long, I forgot what it was like. You really are beautiful. I just wish that I was able to see the real you and not a picture.”

At this point, the man looked over and saw something sticking out of the back of the other nightstand. He reached over to grab it and saw that it was a letter. He opened it and saw letters that he had not seen or written in years. It took him awhile, but eventually he was able to read it all. After reading it, nothing could stop the tears from flowing down his weary face.

 ***

To My Love and Best Friend

        At the risk of sounding incredibly cliché, if you’re reading this than I am not with you anymore. I’m sorry that I was not able to be with you when you finally regained your vision, but sadly things don’t always work out. Then again, we know all about that, don’t we? We’ve never been the luckiest people yet we always managed to get through. And even though I am gone now, you can still get through this. I believe in you. I remember when I got in the accident that disfigured my face and impaired my ability to speak. I thought that I was ruined; that no one would ever truly love me, only pity me. Then I met you. You were the light that inspired me. In the face of your blindness, you persevered. And after getting to know you, I realized you suffered just as much as me. We came to rely on each other. You stood up for me when I couldn’t speak and I helped guide you when you were lost. I truly cannot put into words how much you mean to me and how sad I am that this is how we will finally say goodbye to each other but remember that this is not the end. We will see each other again one day. Now, I want you to promise me something: use your vision. See and experience as much as you can. Do not let the fact that I am gone stop you from finally seeing the world around you. And, when the time comes, I look forward to you telling me everything.

I love you, Gabriel.

Angela

 ***

“Angela…” Gabriel sobbed. “Angela… Angela… I love you, too. I promise to do my best for you. Thank you.”


End file.
